Measurement of various hormones related to energy metabolism to determine presence of neuropathy. Assess control of diabetes and recognize at an early date the development of complications. Determine genetic predisposition to IDDM. Changes in dynamics of insulin action are measured and related to presence of insulin antibodies and route of insulin injection.